The invention relates to a warning system for vehicle brakes typically but not necessarily trucks.
The reliability of the brakes in a vehicle is a constant source of concern for vehicle drivers. A worn brake pad or drum can cause expensive damage to the braking system, and can create a dangerous condition.
It is therefore desirable for the vehicle driver to have a reliable system that will indicate the present status of the vehicle's brakes, and warn the driver when service is merely desirable, and when it is absolutely necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,991 to Miller, discloses a system that monitors brake component motion when the brakes are applied, and indicates when motion of the component has surpassed a predetermined distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,160 to Fargier et al, discloses a wear indicator, in which an electrically connecting loop is contained within a friction member. Electrical continuity is broken in the loop after there is substantial wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,042 to Brearley et al., discloses a system for apportioning braking actuation among several brakes, according to the axle loads present.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, or to general use, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.